Yu Yu Hakusho: Spirit Lantern
by willjar313
Summary: It's another boring day for Yusuke Urameshi after saving Yukina, when suddenly he's spirited away by a green light. What new adventures are in store for the Spirit Detective? Rated M just in case.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR GREEN LANTERN. BOTH ARE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL MEDIA.**

**Alright, here it is, my first ever fanfiction. Now, I'm letting you know beforehand that I will be messing with the timeline for Yu Yu Hakusho just a little bit in this. I welcome all who read to leave a review. Just don't be too harsh.**

* * *

><p>Yu Yu Hakusho: Spirit Lantern<p>

(Title subject to change)

Chapter One:

Crash Landing

* * *

><p>The Earth was, as it usually is, a beautiful sight from space. The enormous gem colored white and blue and green floated silently and serenely through the cosmos, orbiting its yellow sun. The people of the world, the human race, worked and played and fought and lived and died upon the planet's surface, blissfully unaware of the brilliant green point of light careening straight for their home.<p>

Green Lantern M'rk Jaks'n of Mars had fought a horrible creature. A being composed of molten rock that had oppressed the people of a distant world. Unfortunately, the beast's main weapon was his one weakness, a weakness that all of his people once shared.

Fire.

Though he had managed to defeat the creature, he had been horribly burned, and was now dying. He had descended from Hyperspace in the inner portion of the Sol System. As his home planet had long since died millennia ago, the planet designated as Sol 3, Earth, was the next best thing for a homeworld.

M'rk sped closer to the planet's surface, the aura from his ring protecting him from the heat of entering the atmosphere. He soon saw his target: The largest mountain of an island adjacent to a more massive landmass. However, he was too weak, his mind too exhausted, to manage a decent landing. M'rk impacted the rocky surface of the mountain at an angle, causing him to bounce twice before sliding to a stop.

He could not remember how long he had laid there before he finally found the strength to move again. Looking up, he saw a cave just large enough for him to sit inside. M'rk managed to crawl into the cave and prop his dying body against the wall.

"Ring, location." He inquired. He noticed his deep voice had grown weak.

**/Location: Mount Fuji, Japan. Approximately 1,800 meters above planetary sea level/** the ring responded. M'rk clutched part of the massive burn that was the right side of his body.

"Begin scan for a replacement lantern." The dying Martian ordered. His time was nearing, and soon he would be no more.

**/Acknowledged. Space Sector scan 2814 for replacement sentient initiated/**. As the ring said this, it let out a small bit of brilliant green light that flew out of the cave to search for one worthy of the ring.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Sarayashiki Jr. High, a young man was loitering on the roof of the school. This boy was Yusuke Urameshi, age 14, the number one punk of Sarayashiki Jr. High and the neighborhood of Kaidan, as well as the star of our story. After sacrificing his life for a young boy and going through an ordeal to regain it, Yusuke found himself possessing supernatural abilities and was hired as detective of the Spirit World. That was over six months ago, and in that time, he had come close to dying again many times while beating his fair share of demons, even befriending two in the process, though he doubted that shrimp Hiei even knew what a friend <em>was<em>. Not to mention being put through an indescribable Hell by not only the demons he's had to fight, but also by a crazy old hag who lived in the middle of nowhere.

Still though, all the fighting and training had made him stronger than ever, and after beating the Toguro Brothers at Tarukane's stronghold, he had to admit that he was bored as all hell. His former rival, Kuwabara, had been moping around like a lost puppy ever since the end of the mission because he had to part with Yukina, the ice apparition that had stolen his heart, and making fun of him had stopped being funny after about two days. Now Yusuke was standing on the roof of the school in his usual green jumpsuit, his hair in its usual slicked-back style, while sporting his usual scowl, bored right out of his goddamned mind! At this point he even wanted Keiko to barge up here and bitch at him about proper dress code and attending class and all that other good crap.

**/Yusuke Urameshi./**

Before Yusuke could figure out where the voice had come from, he was engulfed in an emerald energy.

**/You have been chosen./**

Still utterly dumbstruck, Yusuke was carried off the roof and away from the school by the energy.

* * *

><p>"Hey! What the hell? Let me go, dammit!"<p>

Yusuke struggled with the energy field carrying him. He began to gather spirit energy into his right hand and prepared to punch his way out, when he noticed that he was far above even the tallest buildings. While he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, Yusuke knew damn well that if he was let go now, he'd end up street pizza. Lacking a better option, he let the green energy continue to carry him.

The emerald energy field carried Yusuke across a few different cities. Eventually, he looked to see Mount Fuji and guessed they were headed there. After a few minutes, the energy field dissipated, dropping our hero off somewhere halfway up the mountain. Looking around, Yusuke noticed what looked like a cave a short ways ahead that he headed to. As he stood at the mouth of the cave, he heard a voice that seemed to come from inside his own head.

_**Inside.**_

Yusuke looked around in confusion. Had he really heard that? Or was he starting to go crazy?

_**Inside. Hurry.**_

Hearing the voice again, Yusuke noticed the voice was weak, with an injured tone to it.

It had the sound of a dying man.

Not wasting any more time, Yusuke walked into the cave and saw something that shocked him, and after the crap he'd seen, that was saying something.

While it looked like a man, its skin was green and its head was elongated to an extreme degree. Its face consisted of a pair of dark, sunken-in eyes, two nostrils, and a small mouth. The rest of its body was human in shape, and it was wearing a strange uniform. It was a form-fitting uniform that had a green section covering the torso and shoulders, with black arms and leggings, as well as green boots and white gloves. On the center of the chest, the uniform sported a white circle and in that was an emblem of a green circle sandwiched between two horizontal green bars that seemed to resemble a lantern.

Yusuke took a step back, making the shape of a handgun with his right hand at his side; he felt his pointer finger grow warm as he concentrated his spirit energy into it and forming a blue glowing "bullet". He didn't know what the hell this thing was or whether or not it was some kind of demon, and even though that voice he heard sounded weak, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Alright freak, you've got some explaining to do! What the hell's the big idea of flying my ass all the way to Mount Fuji?" Yusuke yelled. He may not know what it was he was talking to, but he was still pissed, and he wanted answers. The creature weakly lifted its right arm and raised its hand in a "stop" gesture, when Yusuke heard the voice again.

_**Wait. I apologize if I startled you, but this is of grave importance. I mean you no harm.**_

M'rk noticed the sphere of blue energy at the tip of the boy's right pointer finger and allowed himself a little surprise.

'_I've never heard of any human with that kind of ability.'_ He thought to himself as he let his right arm fall back to his side. It was then Yusuke noticed the thing was breathing hard, and why it was clutching its side. Almost the entire right side of its body had been horribly burned, with one or two ribs sticking out from under the hand that held the wound. Yusuke let the energy in his hand disperse and ran to the creature's side.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need me to get help?" Yusuke said, any potential danger forgotten. At that point, M'rk inadvertently entered the boy's mind and saw bits and pieces of his story; Returning to life, battling otherworldly monsters, and a particularly traumatic training regimen.

_**My… What a fascinating life you've led…**_

"What?"

_**Never mind. I do not need assistance. My time has come…**_

The creature removed its left hand from its side.

_**I brought you here so that you would get this.**_

It opened its hand to reveal a green glowing ring that bore the same emblem as the one on the center of the creature's uniform. The ring lazily floated off its palm and it let its arm fall back to its side.

_**You have been chosen, Yusuke Urameshi.**_

Yusuke could only watch as the thing's breathing grew more labored until finally, it let out its last breath. At that moment, the ring floated to him.

**/Yusuke Urameshi of Earth, you have the ability to overcome great fear./**

The ring placed itself onto Yusuke's right middle finger.

**/Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps./**

Once again, Yusuke Urameshi has found himself thrown into an adventure of epic proportions. But what is this Green Lantern Corps, and what new challenges will the Spirit Detective face?

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, Yusuke here! So one minute I'm getting a talking glowing ring from some freaky green guy. Next thing I know I'm wearin' stupid green tights and now I can fly and make anything I can imagine. Then when I think it can't get any weirder I'm flung all the way to another planet where some giant pig-faced alien wants to pound my face in! I thought being Spirit Detective was a lot to lay on a guy, but this is just stupid! What's comin' up next ain't something you'll want to miss. Next time, on Yu Yu Hakusho!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. First chapter down. Not too bad, if I do say so myself. If anyone has a better name for the fic, let me know.<strong>


End file.
